The Knight and the Beast
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Kotomi and her cousins are from America and are studying abroad in Japan for the second time. Now in high school and a fencing prodigy she is now tasked with taming the cold hearted beast named Kei. Along the way though he just might teach her a thing or two about what it truly means to be Human and Free. KeiXOC story. Much better if you read it I swear. R&R.
1. Prologue

**The Knight and the Beast**

_Prologue- Good-Byes_

Kotomi Appel stood back against the wall as the going away part was now in full swing. It had been so sudden she wasn't quiet sure how it happened. All she knew was that her, and her two cousins, were once again going to be transfer students in Japan. It wasn't really that surprising since they were all half Japanese on their mother's sides.

There mother's were all sisters born and raised in Japan, till they met there fathers who were soldiers stationed there. When they were finally relied of duty and came back to America there mothers came with and that was that. Her cousins were wide spread in age. Though her and the two her age were the ones going to Japan. The oldest out of the children of three families was Ami who was going to be a senior in collage getting her degree in accounting. After Ami was her younger brother Koi who was a third year in collage getting a degree in business management. Then came Kain who was Kotomi's oldest brother he was a second year in collage getting a degree in Civil Engineering and seeing a pretty blonde girl named Abigail. Next was Kaoru Kotomi's other older brother who was a Junior in high school. After Kaoru came Minami, Ami and Koi's younger sister, who was going Japan with Kotomi. Minami was two weeks older then Kotomi but the two acted like twins having the same interests and such. After Kotomi then came Kyoko or Kyo as everyone called her. She was about two months younger then Kotomi and Minami and was also going on this trip. Lastly there was little Sora-Yuki who was going to be in the sixth grade and was Kyo's younger sister. And that pretty much summed up there family.

Kotomi pushed a stray lock of her ashy blonde hair out of her face as she examined the room. Currently Kain and Abigail were cuddling up on the couch while Ami and Koi were talking about possible business opportunities they could invest in once they graduated collage. Kaoru was currently teasing Minami about how her braid had gotten messed up and Kyo and Sora-Yuki were arguing over a movie to watch. Kotomi didn't know why she was having such a hard time socializing with her family one last time before she left but she just didn't feel like it.

"Hey kid are you going to help pick out a movie or are you going to just let them pick out some lame horse movie." Kotomi looked up to see her father standing over her. Even though Kotomi was tall at about 5' 8" she still barely reached her fathers shoulder when he towered at 6' 4". The two looked almost exactly alike with their ashy blonde hair and violet eyes with golden flecks in them. If they were smiling that would also look exactly the same. The only thing she inherited from he mother was the basic almost shape of her eyes and he pale completion.

"I'll see what I can do." She said lightly as she pushed herself off of the wall to break up the fight between the two of her cousins.

...

They ended up watching the Lone Ranger after some persuasion that there was going to be a horse in it. The adults didn't seem to care for it as much as the children did but that didn't stop the family from having a good last night together, throwing popcorn and making soda cans explode on each other. By the end of the night though they had all found themselves playing there respective sports. Well except for the three oldest since they didn't play sports and just watched, the rest were in the basement (which was turned into a sports room long ago) playing around. Karou was playing soccer with Kotomi's father, Kyo and Sora-Yuki were playing with a volleyball, Minami practiced on the gymnastics bar while her sister coached her from the stairs (since she used to play till she pulled her shoulder wrong) and Kotomi was slashing wildly at a practice dummy with her fencing sword.

That's how the rest of the night was spent with laughing and jokes and games. At some point even Kotomi joined in even though wasn't really one for joking around family.

...

That night she dreamed of when she had last gone to Japan to study abroad. She remembered being alone since her and her cousins were all sent to different schools. Of course they were all going to the same high school this time but still. She vaguely remembered one person though out of the sea of faces she saw every day. A tall boy with curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes and glasses. She couldn't remember if she had hated the boy or liked him all she knew was that she had respected him no matter what she felt about him.

When she woke up she found it odd she had, had that dream. She hadn't though of the boy since she had moved and she certainly couldn't remember his name. She just brushed it off though as she got dressed and ready for the flight later that day.

Her parents weren't going to see her off, actually none of the adults were going to see them off since they were all already at work. That was why they had the huge party the night before. After a quick breakfast all of the siblings were piled into the cars and to the air port.

"Take care of yourself and make sure to stretch before and after you practice." Ami told Minami as she hugged her baby sister good-bye.

"I will." Minami reassured her sister before she let her go.

"And stay away from boys." Her brother Koi added as she hugged him.

"No promises." She then said causing him to panic slightly and making all of them laugh.

"Your not aloud to lose to anyone while your gone, got it." Sora-Yuki huffed at Kyo, her tiny arms crossed over her chest as she tried not to show how much she would miss her. Kyo just laughed slightly, hugging her sister tightly before agreeing to the promise.

Kotomi's good-bye's weren't as touching. She got a simple good-bye and good-luck from Kain and a hug from Karou. "I would warn you to stay away from boys," Kaoru said before Kotomi walked off. "But none of them would be interested in you since your into girls." He teased. He knew it wasn't true and that his sister was straight but that didn't stop him from laughing when the girl had to be held back by Minami and Kyo before she strangled him.

...

The rest of the trip was a blur of sleep and clouds, but eventually the trio did make it to the small apartment not far from the high school. After the long day of travel they settled in for the night. After all they did have a big day the next day. It was they day they started at Karosano highs school.

* * *

BRK: So I promise most chapters will be better then this I just kind of wanted to get out the family because they will be appearing every now and then

Embra: Yep so you might want to take not of that. But just in case you didn't get all of that. Here is the family in order from oldest to youngest. By that I mean just the cousins. Parents will be talked about later.

Ami Waugh

Koi Waugh

Kain Appel

Karou Appel

Minami Waugh

Kotomi Appel

Kyoko Beyers

Sora-Yuki Beyers

BRK: So that's it please follow/favorite and review to tell me how I'm doing.

Embra: And more pairings might be added depending on how the story goes over but if they are they won't be the main thing

BRK: Yep so see you later my alligators.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Knight and the Beast**

_Chapter 1 - You Call it Fate I call it Hell_

Kotomi had been taught her whole life that how a person acts and their appearance was the most important thing in life. She had been groomed that way to be successful in life; and to be nothing she saw nothing wrong with that. Of course this course of thinking was not shared with her classmates. Most of them found her odd with the way she would always sit up straight in her desk or at the lunch table. The way she spoke with a very advanced vocabulary also made the other kids shy away because they didn't get her humor. So to say she wasn't looking forward to her first day at Karosano academy was an understatement. She was absolutely dreading it.

'BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.' She fluttered her golden violet eyes at the sound of her alarm going off. Out of habit she quickly reached over to turn off the irritating device before promptly going back to sleep. Of course she only got a few more minutes of sleep before her bedroom door creaked open. She already knew who it was going to be before they even made a sound. Out of the two of her cousins with her, only one of them was nice enough to wake her up for the day after she shut her alarm off and went back to sleep... or rather only one was willing to risk their life to try and wake her up.

Kotomi opened her eyes and directed the glare to Minami who was standing in the door frame already dressed in the school uniform. Her caramel colored hair was braided back and her silver eyes showed with disappointment at the younger of the two. "Go away Mina." Kotomi said-well growled would be more accurate of a term- pulling the covers over her head to block out the sunlight.

"Come on Kotomi it's time for you to get ready for school. You've already slept in as long as we can let you before we are late." Minami said crossing her arms and leading against the door frame. Kotomi could all but hear the sound of Minami's giant boobs bouncing and squishing together.

"Seriously aren't you the one always saying that first impressions are everything?" Minami sighed before walking over with the bucket of water she had statically placed out of sight from the sleeping girl.

SPLASH!

"MINAMI ANNA WAUGH YOU ARE SO DEAD ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Well looks like she finally got her up." Kyoko said from her spot at the kitchen table finishing up her pancakes.

...

In about another hour Kotomi was ready with her hair blow dryed (From after the shower she took cause of the water she had dumped on her) and pulled back in a high ponytail, with a layer of natural looking make-up done to profection, and they were all running late for school.

Kotomi had managed to quickly grab a piece of buttered toast before making a dash out the door with her bag and cousins. "This is all your fault!" Kyoko complained as they ran the last stretch until they made it to the school.

"If you had tried to get me up earlier this wouldn't have been an issue." Kotomi fired back.

"And who set there alarm so they only had a half of an hour to get ready?"

"Is now really the time to be pointing fingers?" Minami said interjecting from her place a good five feet behind the two. Since she stood a good four inches shorter then the two 5' 8" giants and she was more flexible then full of stamina she fell behind the two easily, especially when they got like this.

The two quickly stopped their fighting after they saw how pointless it was at the moment, as they managed to make it into the school building before the first bell, signaling all students had to be in the building at that time, chimed. And it was a close call.

Kotomi and Minami both layed on the floor in exhaustion after that while Kyoko looked at them very unimpressed. "Seriously you two?" She asked tossing one of her brown almost black pigtails back. Her sapphire eyes help no amusement at her cousin's current states.

"Sorry," They apologies in between their pants. Unfortunately fencing didn't exactly build up stamina either as much as muscle.

...

After checking into the office for their schedules the girls went separate ways, since Kotomi was in a different class then the other two. She waved them good-bye and promised to meet them for lunch out in the court-yard later. She had to admit she did feel a little out of place walking through the pasty white halls with all of the other students gawking at her slightly. She wasn't surprised about this since most of them knew they were getting an American transfer student, well technically three but still. She was expecting this type of reaction so she sure as hell wasn't going to let them see just how scared and uncomfortable she actually was. Instead she held her head up high and made her way to her classroom without batting an eyelash in anyone's direction.

Of course this was her resolve but that was soon going to crack once she had to stand in front of the whole class and introduce herself.

...

Kei was never one for gawking and such, but when he saw the blonde girl walk into the room her couldn't help but stare. Her hair was pulled back out of her face but for some reason it felt way too strict on the girl. Actually the whole way the girl looked and carried herself looked too strict. With her posture perfect and her almost emotionless expression, she seemed very intimidating, though also a little familiar though he couldn't remember why.

He glanced at his classmates, their faces showed that they were thinking the same thing about her intimidation level. Some of them were even shaking slightly *Cough* Yamaguchi *Cough*. He rolled his eyes, mainly because the look in her eyes screamed deer-in-headlights. She was probably more scared of them then they were of her.

"Hello, welcome to the class. Would you please introduce yourself. And since this is Japan would you please state your last name before you say your first name." The teacher said calmly, of course the irritation that briefly flickered across her face didn't escape him. He was guessing based on the way she presented herself it was because she felt slightly insulted that the teacher felt the need to state an obvious culture fact to her. She quickly got over this irritation though before she cleared her throat to speak.

"Hello my name is Appel Kotomi, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said before bowing politely. God even the way see spoke seemed to strict for a fifteen to sixteen year old girl. Though that name did right a bell to him. He vaguely remembered it from his first year in middle school. Then it struck him, why the girl had seemed a little familiar when she entered the classroom. It was the same girl that had transferred into his class about three years ago.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Appel-Kun, now will you please take a seat in front of Tsukishima and then we will get started with today's lesson. Tsukishima will you please raise your hand?" The teacher said and he raised his hand, but he had to see on thing first if it was the same girl.

"Over here Ringo-Chan." He called out making the whole class laugh. He remembered saying that back in middle school the first time he had herd her last name since it was pronounced like apple the fruit even though it was spelled appel. Instantly she flushed crimson before ducking her head and taking a seat in front of the boy. She turned her head lightly to glare at him which was just what he wanted. Just peaking out from her hairline at the base of her neck was a fait scare that she had gotten when she slipped and cracked her head on the ice back when they were in middle school.

"It's been a while Ringo-Chan." He said smiling at her though his golden brown eyes held a mischievous glint in them that set off so many red flags for her it wasn't even funny. She just glared some more and didn't say a word, which caused him to chuckle slightly.

Though he was surprised though, had she not remembered him or any of the lessons he had taught her back in middle school. About her hair and how she talked? 'Well I guess this means it was fate so I can teach her the lessons she forgot.' Kei though to himself as he began mentally noting exactly how he was going to reteach said lessons.

'Oh my god this is going to be hell I know it.' Kotomi though to herself as she looked forward to the teacher. Though it still bugged her that she couldn't figure out why the boy looked so familiar.

* * *

BRK: So there you have it the first official chapter

Embra: about damn time

BRK: I'm sorry I had a sleep over and this week has been full of band camp stuff.

Embra: I apologies for nothing and Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Unfortunately no so anyway have a nice day and please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing so far. Until later see you my alligators


	3. Chapter 2

**The Knight and the Beast**

_Chapter 2- Memories of the Past_

Kotomi let out a huge sigh of relief when class finally ended for lunch. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her and it was starting to be creepy. She glanced slightly out of the corner of her eye behind her. Sure enough the boy who was sitting right behind her, Tsukishima she was pretty sure was his name, was still staring at her. Of course it wasn't like a stare a guy gave a girl when he was checking her out, no it was more like the stare of a scientist analyzing an experiment; and frankly she was starting to find it annoying.

"Do you mind," she finally growled at him turning around only to be met with burning golden eyes.

"Not at all." He said simply and smirk playing on his face. She huffed in annoyance slightly before getting to her feet and taking her bag, exiting the classroom to find her cousins for lunch like she promised.

Kei stared after her, yes he was positive that it was the same Kotomi from when he was in middle school. Though he didn't remember her being so serious back when they were in their first year in middle school. Not that they ever really talked that much, just enough to kind of know her. Well, that was still probably more then the other kids in their class at time could say about her. Sure she had still had her hair pulled back high and she still sat up ridiculously straight and she still talked way too advanced for her age but she still seemed happy and she was still kind to people. This girl he had seen just now seemed more cruel and cold then the girl he used to know.

He remembered her like it was yesterday.

_"Hello my name is Appel Kotomi it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said in a cheerful voice her blonde ponytail bounding as she bowed to the class. _

_"Ringo-Chan?" He had asked to himself, maybe just a little too loudly though because the whole class herd him. Everyone had laughed and she had flushed crimson before quickly taking her seat. For the rest of the day he watched as kids talked to her but ended up finding some excuse to leave her alone because she was speaking with a vocabulary that was way to high for the 1st years in middle school. _

_Later that day after school, he had been practicing with his middle school volleyball team when he saw her all decked out it fencing gear. To be honest he hadn't even known there was a fencing team before that day. She had wandered over to the other half of the gym where she pulled a practice dummy out of the equipment room and started slashing at it, faster even then he would had though possible. _

_Of course since he was distracted he didn't do the right form for passing and ended up knocking the ball over in her general direction. He was about to tell her to look out but she reacted faster then he could, getting in perfect passing position and returning the ball over to the court. The whole team stopped in awe. _

_"Where did you learn to pass like that Ringo-Chan?" Kei asked curiously cocking his head to the side waiting for an answer. _

_"My cousin is on the volleyball team at her school so she taught me how to play. And I would appreciate it if you refrained for calling me 'Ringo-Chan' it's Appel-Chan or Kotomi-Kun your choice." She said crossing her arms in irritation, though this only made the team chuckle slightly cause it was more cute then intimidating. _

_"But Ringo-Chan and Appel-Chan are basically the same thing." Kei protested slightly to her causing her to pout. She sighed though, knowing she wasn't going to win. _

_"Fine though only you can call me that since you came up with it. I don't want to be known though out the whole school as that horrendous nick name." She crossed her arms again not looking Kei in the eye as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. He smiled back of course, knowing he had won. _

_"Hey coach can Ringo-Chan join us for the rest of practice?" Kei asked before even consulting Kotomi about what she wanted to do. _

_"You don't have to do that really-." She was cut off by Kei though. _

_"But it has to be lonely over there by yourself. You can practice fencing later." _

_"I don't see why not, though she will have to sit out when we do rotational stuff. Actually-" The coach said stopping to think for a moment. "She could also be our manager if she wants to be. It wouldn't interfere with her fencing since she is the only member and they won't send just one person to a tournament." She flushed slightly at the truth in his words. There had to be a member on one of the three types of swords before they would send them to a tournament, and she was the only person on Sabere. _

_"So what do you say ms. Appel-Kun. It would be a great way to make friends." The coach said a knowing smile on his face. She pondered for a moment to see how she liked the idea of friends. Her whole life her only real friends had been her cousins Minami and Kyoko, so maybe it would be nice to have new friends for a change. _

_"Sure!" She said and the team of boys smiled welcoming at the girl. "Though can I get out of this stuffy uniform first?" She asked and they nodded at her. As she was dashing off to the locker room to change out of her fencing gear it was the first time since she had gotten to Japan that she truly smiled. _

Thinking back at that time though, Kei had to say it was fun to tease her as they practiced together and eventually the whole team ended up calling her Ringo-Chan since she was their 'cute first-year manager'. But like all things it came the an end in march when she went back to America with the rest of her family.

"Tsuki-Chan." Yamaguchi said shaking his friend lightly to get his attention. Kei looked up at the more timid friend before nodding and heading out with his friend to the roof top for lunch.

"The new exchange student seems kind of scary, though also kind of familiar don't you think?" Yamaguchi asked his friend and Kei nodded in response.

"That's because she was the manager of our volleyball team our first year of middle school." Kei pointed out to him, and the realization on his friends face was pricless.

"Your right! It was! How could I forget about Ringo-Chan?" Yamaguchi seemed almost guilty, though in his defense, the girl had changed a lot since they last saw her about three years ago.

"It's ok I don't think she remembers us either." Kei said looking straight ahead. Mostly cause he knew he would get her to remember one way or another.

...

Kotomi sat under the shade of one of the few tree's growing in the court yard sipping at the strawberry milk she had just bought moments ago. Currently she was listening to Minami and Kyoko rave about the cute boys in their class. Apparently in their class there was a red headed boy about maybe an inch taller then Minami in there that she though was the cutes thing ever. Kyoko had agreed he was pretty cute, but she wasn't really into guys that were shorter then her, especially by about three inches.

"What about you?" Minami asked as Kotomi was about to take a bite of her apple. For some reason as long as she could remember her idea of lunch was strawberry milk and an apple, at least while at school. She didn't like eating a lot when she wasn't at home.

"What about me?" Kotomi said before taking a bite out of the tart red fruit.

"Any cute boys in your class?" Kotomi stopped to think for a second. To be honest she had been so over whelmed she hadn't been able to actually think about the boys in her class and whether or not she found them attractive. She quickly swallowed the bite she had been chewing before replying.

"Well I don't know about any cute boys, but I know that there was one guy that I sat in front of that kept staring at me the whole time." She then took a sip of her milk before taking another bite of her apple after she finished talking.

"Oooh, someone's interested in you. Tell us what he looks like, and don't skip out on anything." Kyoko said enthusiastically. For some reason she was always more interested in everyone else's love life and not the lack of her own love life.

"Well," Kotomi said pausing for a second to recall what he looked like. "He was tall and thin with kind of curlyish shaggy blonde hair, black glasses, and golden eyes that I swore could kill and he was pale too. But other then that I can't really give you any more details."

"Sounds hot in a nerdy sort of way." Kyoko said taking a bite from the BLT she had packed for lunch.

"What's his name?" Minami asked curiously as she finished swallowing her bite of pasta salad.

"Tsukishima... Kei I think, god he's so annoying!" Kotomi said, of course now the two had managed to get her on a rant and on the first day of school. Way to get her to lose her composure guys. "He has this stupid smirk that makes me just want to smack him yet at the same time I don't want to because he gives off this really creepy psychopath vibe that says he would kill me if I did. And get this he called me Ringo-Chan as soon as I introduced myself. I haven't been called that since the last time I came to Japan. Seriously, what makes it even worse is he looks like..." She started to trail off as she made this realization in her head.

"He looks like the kid from your first time studying abroad?" Minami finished curiously. Kotomi only could just nod her head a sinking feeling it her gut.

"Wasn't that kids name Tsukishima Kei too?" Kyoko asked and once again Kotomi could only nod. Yep this was not going to be good.

"Oh I remember him, isn't that the boy that talked you into being the boys volleyball manager, and you would get so flustered over something he said weather it was an insult or a compliment. God you had the cutest little cru-" Before Minami could finish her sentence she was abruptly gaged by Kotomi.

"I did not have a crush on him!" She hissed to her as her cousin then proceeded to lick her hand to get it off of her mouth. "Gross," she said whipping her hand on her skirt.

"Your hand didn't taste all that great either." Minami said taking a sip of her Mountain Dew. Kyoko chuckled at the two, they really were like sisters instead of cousins.

"If you didn't like him then why are you blushing?" Kyoko said which only made Kotomi turn a brighter shade of crimson.

"What ever I have to get back to class." Kotomi said finishing off what was left of her milk. She was disappointed she didn't get to take more then a few bites of the apple but it was worth the sacrifice if it meant she could get out of this situation.

"Kotomi and Kei sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kyoko said only to get what was left of he apple shoved into her mouth. Minami chuckled slightly as she watched Kotomi leave in a fluster.

'Those two are going to be the death of me.' Kotomi though to herself as she made her way back to class in a daze.

...

As soon as the second half of the day's classes were over, Kotomi was on her feet and out the door before Kei could say a word to her. Not that he particularly minded, it was better then trying to come up with an excuse to his coach why he was late, and he didn't feel like giving Hinata and Kageyama a free pass to pick on him today. So he just let her leave.

"So when are you going to talk to her?" Yamaguchi asked as Kei got to his feet.

"I won't have to, judging by the way she hurried out and avoided eye contact, she remembers me at least." He turned his head to look at his best friend. "You might be a different story though."

Yamaguchi chuckled slight because that was probably true. Even though he hung around Kei in middle school when Kotomi started talking to them, he always stayed to the back and was quiet even though she often tried to make conversation with him so he felt included. She was just to intimidating and talked over his head, though Kei never seemed to have a problem understanding her.

"The point is she'll talk to us eventually." Kei said looking back to the door. At least he hoped she did, he didn't feel like making a scene and calling her out on it.

...

Kotomi entered the 3rd gym timidly. It was a large gym with four large courts. The boys and girls basket ball team took up two courts and the boys and girls kendo teams. Wait... she counted again. Where was she supposed to practice along with meeting her new teammates (Yes apparently she actually had a team this time). Her eyes scanned the courts until one of the kendo players on the girl's team noticed her.

"You looking for the fencing team?" Kotomi nodded at the girl, she couldn't really make her out with all of the gear on but she could defiantly see brown eyes.

"They practice out at the pavilion just to the left of the building, you can't miss those wack jobs." Kotomi nodded and thanked the girl before exiting the building again.

'Wack Jobs?' she though to herself. She was starting to get nervous now. As she came to the left side of the building the sound of clashing swords became more and more promenade. And when she finally came into view of it she nearly had a heart attack. Not because of the way it looked (a simple cement slab with support beams holding up a roof and some boxes placed like stare steps near the back) it was the fact that two fencers were going at it full force on the roof.

Of course her moment of panic was short lived as the fencer on the ground (There was three total) noticed her standing there. "Hey guys," He called up stopping there duel instantly. "The new member is here."

Instantly they reacted hopping down from the roof (Once again nearly giving her a heart attack) they all rushed over to her before taking off there helmets. They were all males, and if she did say so herself, very attractive. The first one (The one that had noticed her) had long shaggy black hair and chocolate colored eyes, he was pail and probably seemed the most serious out of them all. The next was slightly shorter then the other with wild and curly brown hair and vivid green eyes, he also seemed to have a slight tan to him from being out in the sun so much. The last one was taller then all three of them with chestnut colored hair and striking violet eyes and he, like the first one also had pale skin.

"Hey check out the cutie we have here." The green eyed one said smirking playfully and crossing his arms. She flushed slightly though she didn't let it get to her, or at least she though it didn't get to her. But judging by the way they were chucking to themselves she didn't succeed.

"Hello my name is Appel Kotomi first year, I fence Saber and I will would like to take part in the fencing club." She said bowing slightly which only caused the boys to chuckle more.

"We know kid, welcome to the club. My name is Kento Takashi third year, I'm the captain and I fence Epee." The brown eyed one said extending his hand to her. She shook it.

"Nice to meet you cutie I'm Sena Suzaku second year, I fence Foil." The green eyed one said clapping her on the back and causing her to jump. Just when exactly did he get behind her. Then again if he fenced Foil he had to be quick on his feet if he wanted to get a strike or block since the strike zone was the chest only.

"I'm Moki Akira second year, it's a pleasure to have another Saber on the team." The last one introduced extending his and once again she took it and shook it without hesitation.

"So Kotomi, care to take Akira for a spin?" Suzaku said winking, causing the young girl to flush and stammer slightly. He chuckled slight clapping her on the back some more. "I'm just playing, but seriously I wanna see you two go at it fencing wise anyway."

Kotomi sighed in relief. He was just talking about a fencing match. "Sure, I'm up for it if Moki-Senpi." She said turning to face the other Saber fencer.

"I would love to, though there is no need to call me Senpi, just Akira will do." He said flushing slightly at her formality. She nodded, making note of that for future references.

"Well, that settles that. On your mark-" Takashi started. Kotomi was starting to panic now. Neither one of them had their head gear on and they weren't even on the fencing strip. Yet Akira was already in the 'on guard' position.

"Wait don't we have to at least be on a strip even if we aren't fully protected?" She protested but it went ignored.

"Get set,"

"Nope we only really practice formal stuff for like ten minutes, then we just fence pretty much where ever until someone get's hit." Suzaku filled in not worried in the least.

"What?"

"On Guard!"

The last think Kotomi was able to think before they started fencing was. 'God that girl was right these people are crazy!'

* * *

BRK: yay over 3 thousand words

Embra: Yay! Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: And yay Kotomi remembers Kei though I don't think she was happy about it

Embra: How did she remember anyway I though she couldn't remember his name?

BRK: My head cannon is it's like you forget about something till something jogs your memory about it and that's what happened to her.

Embra: Anyway review to let us know what you think and the more people review the faster she updates

BRK: Though probably not instantly since I have volleyball practice and school starts on Thursday for me. Anyway see you later my alligators and don't forget to review!


End file.
